estrangedfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnathan Derril
"My name is Johnathan Derril and I need help... Those things... they've taken over the island. Anyone, please, I have supplies but... they're out there" : ―John Derril's distress message Johnathan Derril is a supporting character in Estranged series. He lives in a small hut near the docks. He went on Island with his family for holiday, but when the outbreak started, they had to split up and he never saw them again. Biography Background Much isn't known about his past life except for Johnathan Derril being married and having family. He went with his family for holiday on Island but suddenly the outbreak happened and he was separated from his family. According to the items found inside his hut, he was staying in the hut with his family instead of a hotel, implying it is most likely their cottage. Estranged : Act I John was working on a radio, trying to send SOS off the island and the message was picked up by the Fisherman but it was blocked by an Arque pre-recorded message before he could finish broadcasting. John then witnessed Fisherman's ship crashing on Redton. He then got attacked by 2 infected who were attracted by the noise. He quickly killed them with his M1911 and saw Fisherman nearby. He greeted him, apologised for the mess and explained him what happened and how he ended up on Island. He reccomended Fisherman to follow the rails into Wenthworth, assuming the pre-recorded message is broadcasted from there. He gave Fisherman his gun and begged him for finding his daughter and wife. Estranged : Act II Fisherman finds a portable radio inside the caves and through the radio, John starts explaining him what happened on the island. However Fisherman loses it when he gets captured by Sokol-Glockner employees Personality and relationships John seems to have quite a sense of humour, exclaiming "That's some interesting parking, by the way." on the ship crash. After the outbreak, he became quite more serious and sad. He blames himself for being unable to protect his family. He is very skilled shooter, capable of headshoting 2 infected in a row without missing a single shot. Relationships Fisherman John has good relationship with Fisherman, fully trusting him to the point he even gives him his own weapon. He also fully trusts him with finding and protecting his family. He joins him in his objective of disabling the pre-recorded message so SOS can be sent. George Richmond He trusts Richmond and agrees to help him with disabling the pre-recorded message so they can send SOS off the island about what Arque is doing there. Behind the scenes * in Act I, John uses a retextured "male02.mdl" citizen model from Half Life 2 * In earliest versions of Act I, he is using SPAS-12 instead of Colt M1911. * His entity code is npc_hutman. Trivia * If one tries to spawn an Arque guard next to John, John won't fire on him. This is caused by npc_hutman not having any relationship assigned to npc_omniguard, causing him to completely ignore all Arque guard NPCs. * "Johnathan" is a hebrew name, meaning "Jehovah has given". It is of a biblic origin, Jonathan being a son of Saul, first mentioned in 1 Samuel and Jonathan Apphus, a son of Mattathias, brother of Joannan Caddis, Simon Thassi, Judas Maccabeus and Eleazar Avara. List of appearances Estranged : Act I (First appearance) Estranged : Act II Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Human